


Too Close For Comfort

by tanigaki



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanigaki/pseuds/tanigaki
Summary: Berkut asks Fernand to help with his makeup. Fernand's heart is a bit too weak for the job.





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe i started writing fics again for the first time in ~6 years just for these fools

“You're surprisingly good at this.”

Berkut was facing Fernand, holding a mirror up to his face as he watched the blonde apply powder to his pale skin. 

“I grew up with two sisters, and my older sister enjoyed such pursuits,” Fernand mused. “She asked me to help sometimes.”

It wasn't often that he remembered his family (he usually tried to avoid doing so) but he felt strangely at ease next to Berkut. It had been quite the surprise when Berkut had asked him to help with his makeup, though it wasn't as if Fernand could ever refuse an order from him. He knew that Berkut wore makeup, though it was usually for important occasions when he needed to look more dignified and more…  _ perfect _ than usual. Berkut was not fond of war meetings but he still preferred to look his best. Nevertheless, it was somewhat amusing to find out that Berkut didn't know how to apply his makeup himself. This bit of intimate knowledge made Fernand feel closer to the young noble, even if Berkut didn't quite feel the same. In fact, Berkut had seemed somewhat ashamed as he admitted that he needed Fernand’s help. It was no surprise that Berkut hated admitting that he occasionally relied on the aid of others; he'd grown up believing that he needed to do everything on his own. But the servant that usually took care of Berkut’s makeup had recently quit after witnessing one of the prince’s tantrums.  Fernand was grateful for the opportunity to let Berkut lean on him for once. 

The brunette shifted slightly in his seat as Fernand turned to grab a smaller brush. Fernand was still hesitant to touch his master so openly, but found it necessary in order to do his job properly. He cupped Berkut’s face with a careful hand, turning his head towards a better angle to apply the rosy pink powder that was so popular in Rigel. His lord’s natural beauty was enticing on its own, Fernand noticed. Berkut’s soft lips were parted and his dark eyelashes starkly contrasted against his pale cheeks; he was a vision of feminine beauty and masculine strength. And Fernand loved every inch of him.

His heart was thrumming in his chest, so loud he feared Berkut would hear it. But his prince remained silent, a soft sigh leaving his parted lips in what appeared to be contentment. It had been a long time since either of them had been so... at peace. 

Once Fernand was finished, he moved away from Berkut, distancing himself in an attempt to calm his heartbeat. Berkut turned away to examine his charge’s handiwork in his vanity mirror. Fernand watched him turn and view himself at different angles, watching his master’s gaze shift across his appearance before realizing that Berkut had caught his eye. Berkut gave him a smug grin, the same expression he wore when he struck down an enemy in battle. Fernand turned away, an embarrassed blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“You did well today, Fernand. I do believe I shall call upon you again for this task.” said Berkut. 

Fernand's heart skipped a beat; the sound of his name from Berkut’s lips was a rare treat. 

“It was my pleasure, milord.” He stood and bowed briefly before exiting the room. He could feel Berkut’s gaze burning into his back before closing the door behind him. Then he placed a hand over his mouth and exhaled deeply, his back sliding against the wall as he sank to the floor, defeated. 

_ I really have fallen for him, haven't I?  _


End file.
